Episode 99
"The Eternal Duel" (永遠のデュエル Eien no Dyueru) is the ninety-ninth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime series. Synopsis Putting their pride on the line, Reiji and Roget begin a Duel! Facing up against the overwhelming strength of Reiji who skillfully controls his DD monsters, Roget is driven into a corner. However, something unexpected happens to Roget's appearance. Meanwhile, Yūya and Jack, who have arrived at Security’s headquarters, rush to Reiji's location together with the other members of the Lancers. When they got there, Roget's malicious laughter echoes around them… Summary Shingo and Gongenzaka run through the streets towards the smoking Security Headquarters and Shingo begs Gongenzaka to wait up, protesting that Gongenzaka is running too quickly for someone who is wearing metal sandals. and Crow crash through the glass on their D-Wheels.]] Gongenzaka snaps that his friends and comrades are in danger; he can't just wait. They hear a bird's cry and stop and see Shun flying overhead on "Raid Raptors - Rise Falcon", and Shingo angrily asks why Shun can't give them a ride. The Executive Council's helicopter lands outside the Security Headquarters and Yūya leaps out. Jack and Crow drive past on their D-Wheels and Jack tells Crow, "Let's go!" Crow agrees, and they both crash through the glass of the windows. Up above, Shun orders "Rise Falcon" to attack and "Rise Falcon" destroys a window with a sonic scream. "Rise Falcon" swoops into the building and Shun leaps from his monster and runs into the building. reminds Reiji that it also has the ability to inflict 1000 damage during each of his turns for each Magic Card he controls and he calls it a truly impenetrable combo.]] Reiji and Roget face off. Reiji reiterates that Roget equipped a monster already unaffected by card effects with an Equip Magic Card to prevent it from being destroyed in battle. Roget reminds him that it also has the ability to inflict 1000 damage during each of his turns for each Magic Card he controls and he calls it a truly impenetrable combo. No matter who they are they cannot defeat this. Reiji adjusts his glasses and he warns Roget that there are no absolutes in either business or Dueling. No matter how carefully one prepares for risks there is a gap in every plan. "A gap?" Roget asks. Reiji explains that it is the duty of the elite to find and exploit that gap, and he declares his turn and he draws. He activates the Continuous Magic Card, "Forbidden Contract with the Devil King", which allows him to Special Summon the Level 7 "DDD Wisdom King Chaos Apocalypse" from his hand with its effect negated. Roget observes that Reiji also has a Pendulum Monster. fuses "Chaos Apocalypse" with "DD Lamia".]] Reiji then explains that he can then use the Special Summoned monster as a Fusion Material to perform a Fusion Summon. He fuses "Chaos Apocalypse" with the "DD Lamia" in his hand, and he chants "Chaotic king who watches over the world's fate. Drink the blood washed away by time and become a dragon-slaying hero! Fusion Summon! Be born! Level 8! DDD Dragonbane King Beowulf!" Roget comments that it's as expected of the Professor's son to perform a Fusion Summon without a Fusion Magic. Reiji then activates the effect of "DD Lamia" from his Graveyard, allowing him to send a "Contract" to the Graveyard and Special Summon it. Sending "Forbidden Contract with the Devil King" to the Graveyard, he Special Summons the Tuner monster. Roget is shocked to learn that Reiji has a Tuner monster, and he realizes that Reiji can also Synchro Summon. Reiji replies that of course he can; he has mastery of all Summoning methods after all. Yūya, Jack and Crow run through the corridors, Yūya calling Yuzu's name. Reiji uses the Scale 6 "DD Magical Savant Thomas" and the Scale 8 "DD Magical Savant Nikola" to Set the Pendulum Scale, allowing him to simultaneously Summon Level 7 monsters. Synchro Summons "DDD Hexblood King Siegfried".]] He chants, "Grand power that shakes my very soul, arise within me and give birth to a new light that rends the darkness. Pendulum Summon! Be reborn from my Extra Deck! DDD Wisdom King Chaos Apocalypse!" Then Reiji tunes the Level 7 "Chaos Apocalypse" with the Level 1 "DD Lamia" and he chants, "Climb over the corpses of heroes, carrying your bloodstained blade! Synchro Summon! Be born! Level 8! DDD Hexblood King Siegfried!" Roget is shocked that Reiji can also perform a Pendulum-Synchro Summon. Reiji activates the effect of "Siegfried", allowing him to negate the effect of a face-up Magic or Trap Card until the next Standby Phase. He chooses "Antique Gear Magic Shield" and "Siegfried" fires a beam of red light from its forehead, striking the shield and dissipating the energy. The DEF of "Gear Devil" returns to 1800, much to Roget's shock. " destroys "Gear Devil".]] Reiji declares his Battle Phase, attacking "Gear Devil" with "Beowulf". As "Beowulf" rampages forwards and glows with lightning, Reiji explains that the attack of "Beowulf" will inflict piercing battle damage. "Beowulf" destroys "Gear Devil", reducing Roget to 2800 LP. Reiji declares the finishing blow and he attacks directly with "Siegfried". "Siegfried" charges and reduces Roget's LP to zero with one swipe of its great sword. Roget screams as the force flings him back into the wall and shocks him with electricity – and vanishes. " attacking Roget.]] Reiji flinches in shock. But then Roget appears again, and he tells Reiji that it won't end, this Duel will never end. Outside the room Reira has just been informed by Tsukikage that Roget is immortal. Tsukikage explains that he and Sora Dueled Roget. Sora defeated him with an attack from "Death-Toy Scissors Bear", flinging Roget into the wall of the corridor, which shimmered with the same light as the room that Reiji and Roget are currently Dueling in. Roget had vanished, much to Sora's shock, and Tsukikage had tried to look for Yuzu. But Roget had reappeared with a fresh five cards in his hand and his body crackled with lightning; his Duel Disk declaring "Intrusion Penalty: 2000 LP" and reducing him to 2000 LP. Roget's laughing continues in the present, while Reiji takes note of the intrusion penalty, realizing that this is a different Roget from before. Roget agrees, but he claims that this does not change the fact that he is himself; Jean-Michel Roget. That is why Roget will not lose; even if he is defeated time and time again, he will revive like a phoenix, until Reiji is worn, beaten, and crying that he cannot fight anymore. He bursts out laughing while Reiji remains silent. Shingo and Gongenzaka arrive at Roget's office and Shingo is shocked by the devastation. Gongenzaka muses that Sora broadcasted his message from here and Shingo asks if Sora got caught up in the explosion. tells Reira he can't do anything to the door's lock.]] Shun states that something like this will not kill Sora. He will not die until he completes his mission; Sora Shiun'in is one with such tenacity. Outside the room where the Duel is taking place, Tsukikage attempts to use his stolen ID to open the door, but all he gets is an error message. He laments that he can do nothing about the lock. Yūya, Jack and Crow run around the corner, Yūya calling Reira and Tsukikage's names. Reira responds in kind, and Yūya asks where Yuzu is. Reira explains that Reiji is Dueling Roget in order to get her back. Sets a card to end his turn.]] Reiji activates the Pendulum Effect of "Thomas", allowing him to return a "DD" Pendulum Monster from his Extra Deck to his hand. He returns "Chaos Apocalypse" to his hand and then he Sets a card to end his turn. Roget confirms that the Duel will continue until Reiji surrenders and he excitedly suggests that they enjoy themselves before laughing. Outside, Crow curses; their enemy is right in front of them and they can't do anything. Gongenzaka, Shun and Shingo race up, Gongenzaka calling Yūya's name. Yūya quickly explains that Yuzu is in the nest room and that Reiji is Dueling Roget in order to get her back, but the door is locked. begins hacking the door's lock with his Duel Disk.]] Sora's voice interrupts, claiming that he can open the lock for Yūya. Yūya gasps Sora's name and Sora apologizes for losing Serena and Yuzu. He falls forwards when he tries to take a step and Yūya catches him, telling Sora not to force himself. Sora thanks Yūya and he tells him to leave it to him; he will open that lock for Yūya. Off to the side, Jack looks at Crow and they exchange nods. Sora activates a "Hacking mode" of his Duel Disk while Yūya holds him up, and he begins entering commands. The door opens and the Lancers run in, with Gongenzaka carrying Sora. Yūya cries Yuzu's name and Reira cries Reiji's, but Reiji throws out his arm and wards them back. Special Summons "Chaos Apocalypse" from his hand.]] He muses on the idea of an eternal Duel and deems it interesting. Yūya asks, "eternally?" and Roget confirms that he will never lose. "If it can continue eternally, that is", Reiji notes. He warns Roget that he will eventually surrender before him. Roget incredulously asks if Reiji really thinks that he will surrender to him, and he asks what nonsense Reiji is spewing. He declares his turn and draws. Reiji immediately Special Summons "Chaos Apocalypse" from his hand via its own effect, and then the effect of "Apocalypse" destroys "Thomas" and "Nikola" in his Pendulum Zones. Roget is shocked and Reiji clarifies that he can only activate this effect once per turn, and only during his opponent's turn. Roget asks if Pendulum was the weapon of the Lancers and he asks if Reiji has gone mad for abandoning them. Reiji retorts that he has not abandoned them and he activates the effect of "Nikola" since it was destroyed and sent to the Extra Deck, allowing him to return a "DDD" Pendulum Monster he controls to his hand and re-Set "Nikola" and "Thomas" in his Pendulum Zones. activates the Continuous Trap Card "Contract with the Demon World Pendulum".]] Then he activates the Continuous Trap Card "Contract with the Demon World Pendulum", allowing him to inflict the DEF of "DD" Pendulum Monsters that return to his hand to Roget. "Chaos Apocalypse" has 2000 DEF, and it blasts twin serrated disks from its back that crash into Roget and reduce his LP to zero. Roget is flung into the wall and he vanishes again. Gongenzaka gasps that Roget vanished, but Tsukikage warns them that he'll reappear again. And sure enough, Roget rematerializes and he derides Reiji's attempts as pointless. Shingo and Yūya are shocked and Shingo gasps that Roget is back again as Roget steps forwards and takes the intrusion penalty, reducing him to 2000 LP. Roget declares that no matter how many times they defeat him he will be revived. "Yes and the same thing will repeat over and over again," Reiji explains. Roget asks, "What?" and Reiji clarifies that he will Special Summon "Chaos Apocalypse" from his hand and destroy "Nikola" and "Thomas" in the Pendulum Zones. Dueling with his visor.]] But then he'll use the effect of "Nikola" to return "Chaos Apocalypse" to his hand and return "Nikola" and "Thomas" to the Pendulum Zones, thus inflicting the 2000 DEF of "Chaos Apocalypse" to Roget and defeating him. And since Roget will always have 2000 LP as a result of the intrusion penalty, he'll continue to be defeated eternally. Roget gasps in shock, and Reiji asks Roget to tell him what his plan is now. He looks up, as do everyone else, to see a gap in the shimmering walls where the real Roget is Dueling with a visor over his eyes and Yuzu is bound beside him. Yūya calls Yuzu's name and Reiji angry asks if Roget intends to continue. Roget rips off the visor and he furiously asks how much further Reiji will go to make Roget take the fall for Reiji; using these Lancers as a front and acting like some kind of hero? Yūya, Shingo and Gongenzaka all gasp and Gongenzaka asks what Roget means. .]] Roget explains that Reiji's father – Leo Akaba – is the Professor himself; their enemy and the leader of Academia. Yūya repeats Leo Akaba's name and Shingo protests that Leo is the founder of both LDS and Leo Corporation. Gongenzaka is shocked that Reiji's father is the Professor. Roget observes that the Lancers were all tricked into helping Reiji with his dimensional war. Yūya asks what Roget means and Roget claims that the Akabas have started a dimensional war as father and son and are trying to take over all four dimensions; the father would have his stronghold in the Fusion Dimension and attack the Xyz Dimension, while the son would have his stronghold in the Standard Dimension and attack the Synchro Dimension. The Lancers are the vanguard for that very plan and hindrances like Roget are to be eliminated. He laughs and dubs it a finely written script; with this Reiji will take over as the king of City and the Synchro Dimension in place of Roget. is scared by Roget.]] As Roget laughs madly, Reiji adjusts his glasses and he points out that even if he were allied with Leo Akaba, why is Roget taking Yuzu back to the Fusion Dimension? Roget flinches and Yūya accuses him of lying, stating that he believes in Reiji Akaba, who isn't like Roget, who only thinks of himself. Reiji smiles at Yūya's trust, and Yūya tells Roget to give Yuzu back. Roget replies that that will never happen. He will live on, and Yuzu Hīragi is his lifeline to ensure that. He smiles creepily at the horrified Yuzu and vows that he will never let her go before he releases her energy bonds and then drags her away. The shimmering walls fade, and Yūya calls Yuzu's name and the Lancers head after Roget. Roget and Yuzu descend in an elevator, entering a vast room with a pillar in the middle and only four walkways extending from it in the shape of a cross to support it. and Jack intercept Roget.]] Roget muses madly to himself that he shouldn't have bothered with Reiji and should only have brought Yuzu Hīragi with him. Yuzu looks at him in terror as Roget muses that even with just this girl, he's sure that the Professor will be happy. He claims that he will still survive. Crow's voice comments that he wonders about that, and Roget looks outside the elevator to see Jack and Crow standing there with activated Duel Disks and "Assault Black Feather - Raikiri the Sudden Shower" and "Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight". Crow tells Roget that they won't let him escape and Jack declares that he'll have Roget take responsibility for plunging the City into chaos. He orders "Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight" to get Roget with "Absolute Powerflame". "Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight" smashes the elevator with a flaming punch, knocking both Roget and Yuzu out, much to Jack's horror. catches Yuzu.]] Yūya swings over the chasm of the room on "Entermate Whip Viper", calling Yuzu's name. He lets go and catches her, then he calls "Hippo!" "Entermate Discover Hippo" runs along the slanted protrusions of the wall and launches itself into the air; Yūya closes his eyes and braces himself as he lands on the back of "Hippo". "Hippo" lands and disintegrates, lowering Yūya and Yuzu to the ground. Yūya desperately cries Yuzu's name, and as the other Lancers run up he tells Yuzu that she's safe now. Yuzu opens her eyes and whispers Yūya's name. Yūya hugs her tearfully, sobbing that he finally found Yuzu. Yuzu closes her eyes and rests her chin on Yūya's shoulder as she begins to cry as well, while the assembled Lancers, Sora, Jack and Crow smile (and Gongenzaka cries manly tears). and Shun smile at the reunion.]] Even Reiji and Shun smile at the reunion and Reiji adjusts his glasses. "Damn you…" Roget's voice mutters. Shun yells Roget's name. Roget climbs back onto the walkway and he asks if they think that he will let it end like this. Shingo is shocked that Roget survived. Roget gets to his feet, stating that he didn't just build this dimensional transporter to return to the Fusion Dimension, but also to transport the entire city across dimensions once he became aware of the attack of Academia. Crow and Jack are shocked at the implications of this, and Roget staggers to the center pillar, claiming that there is no need to run. Since he is going to be destroyed anyway, then he'll take the rest of them and this entire City with him. He lays his hand on a console that reads "CHECK" and it shifts to an "H" symbol displaying the word "CLEAR". Roget raises his fist and he screams that he'll drop everything into the void between dimensions, before slamming his fist down onto the console. catches Reira.]] Alarms begin to sound, green lights ripple across the wall and surge up at the bottom of the room and electrical arcs begin to crackle over the machine. Roget turns around and he laughs madly, ordering the Lancers to fall as powerful winds begin to swirl in the room. Yūya holds onto Yuzu and the rest of the Lancers brace themselves, but the lighter Reira is swept away and Tsukikage yells his name. Reiji runs in and catches Reira, yelling his name. Reira cries, "big brother!" and Reiji smiles at him. Jack roars Roget's name and he and Crow send "Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight" and "Raikiri" in to attack, but the electrical arcs disintegrate the monsters, much to their shock. The green light surges even further, spearing out of the building and into the sky. Outside, the citizens of City watch in shock; Chojiro stands with the kids and he asks what that is. The Tops and Commons alike observe that a bright light is enveloping the Security Headquarters. The light begins to spread in a manner reminiscent of Zero Reverse and Tony, Damon and Shinji watch; Shinji observing that the symbol of the Tops' rule is disappearing. Roget laughs, encouraging everyone to disappear. If they won't do as he pleases, then they, this world, and everything should just disappear. A wormhole opens beneath the walkways, and a bolt of electricity strikes the floor, shattering part of the stone and dislodging Roget. suggests that he and Yuzu go together.]] With a horrified scream, Jean-Michel Roget falls, disappearing into the wormhole, which closes after he enters it. The light fades and the winds die and Gongenzaka asks if everyone is okay. Crow admits that somehow they're okay. Shun observes that Roget disappeared and he asks where Roget went. Yuzu's energy cuffs dissolve, and Yuzu looks up at Yūya, asking where Roget is. Yūya admits that he doesn't know; Roget got sucked into some kind of hole. But Yuzu is right here, and no-one has taken her away. Yuzu tears up again and she whispers Yūya's name. She gently removes Yūya's hands, and Yūya smiles and suggests that they go together. Yuzu nods in agreement. gets sucked into the wormhole.]] And then a whining starts; the air fills with green light and the winds begin to whip through the room again. Yūya and Yuzu both ask what it is, and Yūya theorizes that the dimensional transfer device might still be active - and Yuzu is ripped from her feet by the winds. Yūya screams Yuzu's name and Yuzu reaches futilely for Yūya as she is sucked into another wormhole. Yūya screams Yuzu's name again, but then he is pulled into the air as well. gets sucked into the wormhole.]] Gongenzaka grabs Yūya's hand, but even he is beginning to lose his balance; Shun tries to hold Gongenzaka back and Shingo grabs Shun too, but it's not enough and all four of them are sucked into the portal. The light fades and the Akaba's can only stare in shock. Crow and Jack walk up and Crow asks what just happened. Reiji explains that it was most likely caused by Roget's dimensional travel device going haywire; a wormhole. Jack asks what a wormhole is, and Sora explains that it connects dimensions. Reiji confirms it; but he explains that it doesn't move things over to a specified route. Reira asks where Yūya and the others are and Reiji admits that they are most likely in another dimension, but the methods to determine which one do not exist. The group regains consciousness in the ruins of a destroyed city and a smoky sky. Shingo asks in shock if City was destroyed, but Shun grimly tells him that it wasn't - this is Heartland, in the Xyz Dimension, his home. Featured Duel Jean-Michel Roget vs. Reiji Akaba ''Duel continues from the previous episode''.'' Jean has 4000 LP and one card in his hand, and controls "Antique Gear Devil" in Defense Position equipped with "Antique Gear Magic Shield" which increased its DEF by 1200 ("Devil": 1800 → 3000 DEF). Reiji has 3000 LP remaining and 5 cards in his hand. '''Turn 2: Reiji' Reiji activates "Forbidden Contract with the Devil King", which lets him Special Summon a Level 5 or higher Demon-Type monster from his hand, with its effects negated. It cannot attack and is destroyed during the End Phase. Reiji Special Summons "DDD Wisdom King Chaos Apocalypse" via this effect. Since, he used the first effect of "Forbidden Contract" to Special Summon a monster, Reiji activates its other effect, which allows him to use the Special Summoned monster as Fusion Material for the Fusion Summon of a Demon-Type monster, using monsters in his hand or field; however, he will take 2000 damage during each of his Standby Phases. Using this effect, he fuses "Chaos Apocalypse" on field and "DD Lamia" from his hand to Fusion Summon "DDD Dragonbane King Beowulf" in Attack Position. Reiji activates the effect of "DD Lamia", which allows him to Special Summon it from the Graveyard, by sending 1 "DD" or "Contract" card from his hand or field to the Graveyard, but it is banished when it leaves the field. He sends "Forbidden Contract" to Special Summon "Lamia". He activates "DD Magical Savant Thomas" and "DD Magical Savant Nikola" in his Pendulum Zones. Reiji Pendulum Summons "DDD Wisdom King Chaos Apocalypse" from his Extra Deck in Attack Position. He tunes the Level 7 "Chaos Apocalypse" with the Level 1 Tuner monster "Lamia" to Synchro Summon "DDD Hexblood King Siegfried" in Attack Position. He activates the effect of "Siegfried", which allows him to negate the effects of a Magic/Trap Card on the field until the next Standby Phase. Reiji negates "Antique Gear Magic Shield" ("Devil": 3000 → 1800 DEF). "Beowulf" attacks and destroys "Antique Gear Devil", with the effect of "Beowulf" inflicting piercing battle damage (Roget: 4000 → 2800 LP). "Siegfried" attacks directly (Roget: 2800 → 0 LP). "Roget" re-joins the Duel, taking the 2000 LP intrusion penalty (Roget: 4000 → 2000). Reiji activates the Pendulum Effect of "DD Magical Savant Thomas", which allows him to add "Chaos Apocalypse" from his Extra Deck to his hand. Reiji Sets a card. Turn 3: Roget Reiji activates the other effect of "Chaos Apocalypse", which lets him Special Summon it from his hand by destroying two face-up Magic/Trap Cards he controls. He destroys "Nikola" and "Thomas", in his Pendulum Zones, to Special Summon "Chaos Apocalypse". Since "Nikola" was destroyed while it was in the Pendulum Zone, its effect activates, allowing him to return a "DDD" monster he controls to his hand, and then place up to two face-up "DD" Pendulum Monsters from his Extra Deck to his Pendulum Zone, but their Pendulum Effects cannot be activated this turn. Via this effect, "Chaos Apocalypse" returns to Reiji's hand and "Thomas" and "Nikola" are placed in his Pendulum Zones. Since a "DD" Pendulum Monster was returned to his hand, Reiji activates his face-down "Contract with the Demon World Pendulum", which allows him to inflict damage equal to the DEF of one "DD" Pendulum Monster that was returned to his hand (Roget: 2000 → 0 LP). "Roget" rejoins the Duel, taking the 2000 LP intrusion penalty (Roget: 4000 → 2000). Since the combined effects of "Chaos Apocalypse", "Nikola", and "Demon World Pendulum" form an infinite loop, Roget would end up being defeated each time he reentered the Duel. Knowing that he cannot win, Roget terminates the Duel and flees. List of Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Reiji Akaba Jean-Michel Roget Other Action Field Flashback Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 2